Brothers in arms
by coolness121
Summary: The backbone of the Republic, clone troopers were the elite. The 327th Star Corps were just one part of this backbone. Second only to the 501st in reputation, follow a squad of clones from the 327th and know their story. Spanning Clone wars and beyond. AU. OC Clones. First attempt at fanfiction go easy on me.Title and rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

Brothers in Arms

Hey people of the internet my well internet name is coolness121, and this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. So please no flamers just constructive criticism, anything helpful I would really appreciate it. This is a Star Wars fanfiction as you might already know, and as I'm writing this I'm still learning about the SW universe, so if I get anything wrong please let me know. This fanfiction is based of a squad of clone's point of view from the Clone Wars and onward. This is a little AU at the begining, and the AU-ness increases as the story progresses. I am writing this because there aren't that many good Star Wars fanfiction based off of the clone's POV. That is all i have to say, so lets get on with the story shall we...

*I Don't Own Star Wars In Any Way Shape or Form, only my OC clones that i put in.*

*-definition on bottom

Thoughts-"_ Crap, we're outnumbered."_

Speech-" Trash those droids!"

* * *

><p>BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The sounds of battle and gunfire echoing outside the RTT* as the clone pilot was trying his best to out maneuver the CIS* AA guns. The shaking of the carrier continued as the clones inside held onto the provided handles to keep their balance. The pearly white Phase 1* armor signifying they were part of the 327th Star Corp*.<p>

New to the scene, as were all the clones, but just as every other clone in the GAR they were ready for combat. They were being deployed onto the desert like landscape of Geonosis as part of one of the first battalion of trropers to stop the CIS droid army before it can begin. They were to hit first and hit the hardest. Bred to do combat they were the elite, and this was their job.

They were a squad comprised of a medical specialist, identified by his Phase 1 armor with orange markings on the shoulders and stripe on the helmet, the two vibroscalpels, one laser scalpel, two laser cauterizers, and a backpack that contained numerous bandages and bacta products, a demolitions/heavy weapons speacialist, identified by his kit full of grenades and rocket launcher as his main weapon, two standard clone troopers, equiped with their DC-15A rifles and a few grenades, and their lieutenant, identified by his blue lined* Phase 1 armor, this squad was built for any type of combat situation, as is every other clone squadron.

Their go by the identification numbers they were given at their early stages of growth, CT-3421 Medic, CT-4522 Heavy Gunner, CT-4453 Assault, CT-4454 Assault, and the lieutenant CT-6734*.

BOOM! The loud sound of AA gun fire resounded inside the carrier.

"Hey Pilot, that sounded a little too close for comfort!" CT-6734 yelled to the pilot.

"You're gonna find little comfort out here!" the pilot yelled back,"Those gunse are being a big problem to us and all of the gunships; they've taken out a good few carriers before they could drop off their cargo!"

The clones shifted a little at the cold fact that some of their brothers were dead.

CT-4453 looked towards the lieutenant," Sir, what are we gonna do about those guns?"

CT-6734 shifted his attention over to him," We arent going to do anything. Once we hit the ground our job is to link with the rest of the battalion, and finish off this so called droid army before it can be a problem."

"We're fighting droids sir?" CT-4522 enquired.

The lieutenant answred, " Yes, we're fighting droids, so dont expect any mercy or give any."

"Sir, yes sir!" They all said in acknowledgment of the statement.

The side doors slide open giving the clones a full view of the battle that was being fought. Red and blue bolts of blaster fire were criss-crossing their field of vision, red from the droids and blue from the clones. Heavy artillery rounds were being fired to thin the enemies heavy armor units. Tanks and AT-TEs were being dropped from their transport carriers and immediately began opening fire upon the enemy.

CT-3421 spoke up," What is that?"

They all shifted their vison to see a humongous spider like walker shooting its laser at airborne and ground units.

CT-6734 answered," I don't know."

Just at that moment an artillery round impacted the walker and penetrated its body leaving a giant hole. The walker teetered and collapsed, squishing some of the droids and went up in a ball of flames.

The pilot spoke up breaking them out of their gazing at the explosion," Get ready fellas, we're about to hit solid ground."

The clones acknowledged the statement non-verbally and did just that. They triple checked their weapons and equipment. They all turned their 'T' shaped visors towards each other and nodded. CT-6734 closed his eyes and took a took a deep breath and let it out, he was ready. The priming of blasters filled the space they were in showing each of the clones' readiness. The carrier touched down and the clones filed out; taking their first steps out and onto the battlefield, ready to show the galaxy what they can do.

* * *

><p>RTT- Republic Troop Transport<p>

CIS-Confederacy of Independent systems

Phase 1 armor- Armor wore in battle of Geonosis in the star wars movies

327th Star Corp- A battalion of clone troopers that have been involved in many major battles

Blue line Phase 1 armor- Showed rank of lieutenant

CT-6734- an actual clone in the star wars universe, the rest of the squad are my OCs

Please read and review. Helpful comments appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2 Battle of Geonosis

Ch 2

Brothers in arms

So here is the second chapter of "Brothers in Arms". I didn't get much feedback on the first chapter so I hope this second one will bring some attention to it. As I said while I'm writing this I'm still learning about the Clone Wars, so mistakes will be made. Without further ado (I think) here is chapter 2: Battle of Geonosis...

*I don't own Star Wars or any of their products in any way shape or form, but i do own my OC clones so HA!*

*-Definition on bottom

Thoughts-_"The comms are down."_

Speech-"Lets show these clankers how we clones do battle!"

Immediately the sound of blaster fire assaulted their ear drums as their armored feet finally touched down onto solid ground. Sounds of battle were already going on; heavy artillery rounds, tank shots, and blaster fire were creating an odd orchestra of battle only heard by those involved.

CT-6734 brought his communicator on his forearm up to his helmet covered mouth and asked," Commander 5052 what are the orders, over?"

A beep was heard from the communicator and a voice, Commander 5052's, answered," The 327th Star Corps is to join the assault with the airborne infantry, led by Battalion Commander CRC-09/571, and push our way towards the Seperatist Core Ships before they can take off with the rest of the droid army. Those core ships hold enough droids to take over an entire planet, and its our job to take them out."

CT-6734 responded back," Sir, yes sir." He looked to his squad,"Okay guys, we are to join up with the airborne infantry, led by Battalion commander CRC-09/571, and help out their push to the Seperatist Core Ships."

"Sir, yes sir," They all ackowledged.

The squad quickly formed up with the airborne infantry and began pushing their way across the geonosian plains, killing any and all droids or giant flying bugs.

CT-4522 was shooting at whatever wasn't one of his fellow bretheren or a jedi. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins making his motions almost automatic; every bolt connecting with a mechanical body or a bug. He heard the familiar, and getting quickly annoying, buzzing of wings and swung his head up to the sky just in time to see a geonosian with the notion of dropping on him. He attempted to raise his Z-6 rotary blaster cannon he picked up from one of his dead brothers to shoot it out of the sky, but was too late as the surprisingly heavy insect full body tackled him to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hands. The geonosian screeched a war cry in his face; making him cringe at the ear rattling noise. CT-4522 immediately had to sway his head to the side to dodge the spear that was stabbed at him. With the geonosian's weapon now embedded into the ground CT-4522 had enough time to act. He swung his arm, making a fist, and connected with a stunning left hook and then an even harder right that left his knuckled stinging. CT-4522's classic 1-2 punch combination wasn't enough to affect the insect too much, since its thick exo skelton was built to withstand physical impacts. The geonosian seemed to become angry as it swung its powerful arms down in an attempt to smash in the head of the creature who dared to strike it. CT-4522 saw it coming though and blocked the swing from completing its course with his hands. The strike was still bone rattling, as CT-4522's arms were shaking in exertion at halting the strike from hitting his skull. CT-4522 grunted at the strain the was currently being applied to his arms; he knew he couldn't keep the geonosian at bay for long. The geonosian, almost sensing its adversaries weakness, started to apply more force down into his arms. Arms shaking in the struggle of staving off the proverbial hammer from crushing his skull, CT-4522 tried to think of a way to turn this around in his favor, but couldn't come up with any ideas. As the geonosian was leaning down towards his face CT-4522 decided to use his head.

CT-4522 swung his head up, connecting with a staggering headbutt that made direct contact with the geonosians own head. The headbutt sent the geonosian reeling, and it instinctively grasped at its face. CT-4522 didn't waste the prime oppurtunity that he created. Again he struck with his fists: a left then a right, a left then a right, hammer like blows pounded across the geonosians insect like visage. Blow after blow CT-4522 let loose at the insect on top of him.

CT-4522 decided to further his momentum and pivoted his hips, switching places with the genosian, putting him on top and it on the bottom. He didn't relent in his assault; he continued to rain down punch after punch upon the insect under him. He finally halted in his thrashing of the geonosians visage, taking in deep breaths in an attempt to refill his breath deprived lungs. He gazed down upon his dicombobulated foe, and realized this was his chance to end it. He looked around for a potential weapon, idly noticing that several of the clones were engaged in battles of their own, and saw the geonosian's spear within arms reach.

He snatched it out of the ground, again idly noticing the irony in what he was about to do, gripped it with both of his hands, and plunged the spear deep into the geonosian's chest piece. The geonosian screeched in pain at the spear now embedded in its chest. CT-4522 twisted the spear still inside the insect's chest, plunging it even deeper, finally killing the bug.

Getting up from his kneeling position from on top of the now dead geonosian, CT-4522 looked around for his discarded weapon.

"Here I think you'll be needing this," a voice quipped to his right.

CT-4522 looked towards the voice and saw his blaster being shouldered by CT-4453.

"Yea I think I will too," He quipped back.

CT-4553 handed his fellow clone his weapon, un-holstered his own DC-15A rifle and said," Come on now Knuckles, there are droids that still need to be scrapped."

"Then lets get to it,"CT-4522 responded.

The two clones positioned themselves next to each other, and started dropping droids left and right, pushing up with the rest of the infantry.

"Knuckles?" CT-4522 questioned, swaying his head to the side to dodge blaster bolts, scrapping the droid who shot at him.

"Yea,"CT-4453 responded back,"I saw you beat down that geo with your bare hands, and I think Knuckles is easier to say than CT-4522. That's just a mouthfull."

CT-4522 just chuckled in response as they both laid waste to the droids shooting at them.

Both of their comms suddenly beeped," All units, focus fire on the Separatist Core Ships and transports. We can't let them escape with that droid army." Their comms beeped again.

CT-4453 looked towards his companion and asked,"Was that Mace Windu?"

CT-4522 shrugged," I don't know.I've never even seen the guy much less know what he sounds like."

"Oh."

They both focused their attention on the objective,of now every clone, and did their best to inhibit their escape. The collective efforts of the clone army, succesfully, took down a good few core ships and even more transports, but alas a greater number were still able to make it out and away from geonosian space.

The two clones, CT-4453 and CT-4522, now nicknamed Knuckles, holstered their weapons now realizing that the main fighting was over. Now all what was left was clean up.

CT-4453 looked to his squad mate and teasingly asked," How many droids did you scrap today, eh?"

CT-4522 or Knuckles looked back and responded quickly," More than you."

"Oh really? You think so?"

"I know so, and I also got that geo kill."

"Alright, I'll give you that one, but only one."

They both chuckled as they walked towards the carriers that were there to take them up and off this rock.

As they were walking CT-4522 looked towards his companion and asked," Do you think my nickname will catch on?"

CT-4453 replied," Of course it will. After everybody hears about how you got it, it'll stick like glue. Hey you never know maybe more people will start doing the nicnkname thing, and you'll have bragging rights on getting the first by yours truly."

"Yea right."


	3. Chapter 3 Debriefing

Ch 3

Brothers In Arms

Third Ch. of Brothers In Arms and I'd like to think this one is pretty long. The chapter length thing will be fluctuating a lot, depends on how much time i have. You all just read about the battle of Geonosis through the eyes of CT-4522, and experienced what he did. That is the point of this story. I will be focusing only on the people in the squad in the first chapter. There may or may not be any additions to the squad in the future. Soo yea kinda let loose with a bang, and things will only be picking up from here. Once the 327th get Aayla Secura as their general, things will be kicking into high gear. This chapter is just kinda filler, but still important in the long run. Sooo without further ado...Chapter 3: Debriefing...

*I don't own Star Wars and any of its characters or products in any way shape or form, but I do own my OC's so HA*

*-Defined on the bottom

Thoughts-_"So many gone, and they won't be coming back."_

Speech-" I can't believe this happened."

* * *

><p>The next few hours were just clean up, as the few scraps the remained of the droid army were destroyed, and woundeddead were picked up. CT-6734 looked across the geonosian plains that were host to such an epic battle, and thought about how his and every other one of his brothers' first battle went.*1

_" A droid army, huh?" _CT-6734 thought to himself, _" Things are about to get interesting."_

The door to the transport he hopped in slid shut as it took up and off the desert like landscape of Geonosis. CT-6734 looked around the transport and noticed a difference in the men he was sharing it with. Their armor though was the thing that stood out the most. The once pristine pearly white armor, was no longer that. Their armor was dusty, dirty, scratched, marked with signs of battle, no longer the fresh new armor they came in with. Their armor, and his just got baptized in the flames of battle.

He himself had a notable gash running down the side of his helmet, over his visor cracking it, from hard fought session of CQC*2 with a particularly big geonosian. Once he got the chance he would need his helmet fixed or replaced since his current one was damaged.

"Sir," a clone called breaking CT-6734 out of his thoughts," what are our order now?"

CT-6734 contemplated the question* and answered," We are to take into account the number of clones killed, wounded, and still combat ready. Command thinks that this is just the beginning of a galactic sized war. Us," here he pointed to the clone that spoke up," and them." His hand swept out, indicating the droid army that they now knew was out there.

The clone nodded, but CT-6734 wasn't done," After that we are to just wait for our next deployment," CT-6734 finished.

The clone who he was talking to nodded his head and silence permeated the transport. Only the thrusters of the transport were heard.

In no time the transport, every military transport, made it onto the Acclamator class assault ship, where they unloaded their cargo be it, AT-TE or clone. The vast hangar was currently a hub of activity: medical droids and clone medics were tending to the wounded, commanders were giving out orders to the groups under their command to collect together for debriefing, and that was were CT-6734 was headed.

He spotted the commander in his customized clone trooper armor, sporting several customizations, including a Kama command skirt,which signified his rank,an ARC pauldron,which he has to signify his ARC training, and polarized macro-binoculars on his helmet, which was currently off and tucked under his arm. Holstered at his side were a pair of krayt dragon pearl-handled DC-17 hand blasters, in addition to the standard DC-15A blaster rifle and the DC-15S blaster.*3

"All men of the 327th Star Corps," the commander bellowed,"report here to me for debriefing!"

The commander hopped off the crate he was on, and walked off expecting the 327th to be following. Other commanders followed his lead and called out to their specific groups. The 127th gunship wings, the legendary clone commandos were seen huddling together, and CRC-09/571, the battalion commander, called over any man that wasn't involved in a specific group.

CT-6734 walked over to where the commander was, and noticed CT-4522, CT-4453, and CT-4454 were already there and conversing. As he got closer their conversation got clearer.

CT-4522, with his helmet off showing the default haircut, a flat top, and face of all the clones, said with a smirk playing on his lips," Yea, I sure did." He spoke to CT-4454,"With my bare hands too. Killed the bug with its own spear."

"Really?" CT-4454 questioned in disbelief," Those bugs have a thick exoskeleton that prevents blunt damage from affecting them too much. I find it hard to believe you were able to beat a geonosian with your bare hands."

"And my head, don't forget the head," CT-4522 jokingly added.

"Yea,"CT-4453 helpfully added,"I saw him do it myself. I'll vouch for him."

CT-4522 nodded his head along, and gave CT-4453 a first bump.

"Okay, okay I believe you, but do you really think that your 'nickname'," here CT-4454 did air quotes with his fingers,"will stick? I mean we all in the unit will probably call you it after hearing how you got it, but how are you gonna convince everybody else?" He questioned.

CT-4453's face grew a smile in anticipation,"Okay here's my plan to fix that," he leaned in," We," he indicated to himself and Knuckles," are gonna propose the idea to the commander, since I think he would like it with his ARC trooper training, you know since they adopted some mandalorian customs, add the fact he has a nickname of his own, and he will be the one to spread it around with the other commanders who in turn will spread it to their troops."

This surprised everybody that heard him. CT-6734 was surprised at the 4453's idea, it was clever. Although he shouldn't be too surprised 4453 was always the one to come up with the strategies in their team training. When asked why he didn't become lieutenant he shrugged, "Too much responsibility. I'm a soldier, not a leader."

_"Nicknames?"_, he pondered to himself, _"I've only heard about nicknames being a thing amongst the first ARC troopers, and those guys were trained personally by Jango Fett, the guys we all were based off of."_ As he was growing up 6734 heard stories about the first ARC troopers, and how they trained some of the commanders._"If these guys want to try and integrate that into the GAR they are welcome to try, who am I to try to stop them, he conceded to himself," I've always wanted a way to identify all of us. The identification codes are a mouthful."_

"You all right there?" A voice questioned interrupting CT-6734 train of thought,"You looked like you were thinking pretty hard." The voice said jokingly.

CT-6734 looked over to his side, silently cursing himself for being so inattentive, and saw it was CT-3421, with his helmet off showing CT-6734 an exact replica of his own face, who broke him from his thoughts.

"Yea I was," CT-6734 confirmed," 4453 has a pretty clever plan don't you think?" he questioned his comrade crossing his arms across his chest.

CT-3421 nodded his head in confirmation," Yea, I think his plan is pretty good, and if his plan does succeed he can have bragging rights at the fact he was the one to spread the idea. " He answered.

CT-6734 nodded his head and walked over, now accompanied by 3421, to the three clones still conversing with each other.

"Sir," the three clones acknowledged.

6734 nodded his head in greeting, but had to switch his attention to the front as the commander just cleared his throat in an attempt to get everyones attention.

The commander stood there, back straight, arms clasped across his chest piece, stern expression on his face, and waited for everyones eyes to be on him.

Once he saw that he had everyones eyes he started speaking in his authoritative voice," 179 Jedi, dead.

Thousands of clone troopers, dead.

4,982 clone commandos, dead.

Approximately 12,000 clones seriously injured and 8,000 clones lightly wounded." He spoke.

Many were shocked that that many were gone, killed, in one battle. They all knew it was bound to happen, and came to accept it, but it still was shocking that that many were dead.

"We started 192 thousand strong, not counting the commandos. 10 thousand commandos went in and about only half came out. We personally lost almost all of the Hawk Bat Battalion*4, only 3 made it out, and 2 might not even make it," He spoke grimly.

Silence permeated the area as every single one of them absorbed what they were just told. The commanders gaze drifted across each and every one of his mens' face as he witnessed the emotions playing out either on their face or in their eyes. Sadness at the fact so many won't be coming back, anger at the machines that did the deed, just to name a few.

The commander started again taking everybody out of their thoughts," I am not telling you this because I want you to feel any sort of sadness at the fact so many died. It happens and we all knew some of us wouldn't be coming back from this." Here he paused,as he saw some clones nodding their head in agreement," I'm telling you this because I want you to use it as motivation, as a reason to not allow this to happen every single time we go into battle and have to complete the mission." He paused again eyes roaming over each and over one of his men," I do not want us to have so many casualties again. I want you, all of you, to remember how you're feeling right now at this very moment imprint it into your minds and heart. A lesson, that every mission is the most important thing , but what good is the feeling of completion if you don't have anybody to share it with." He lectured.

He paused yet again, witnessing the effect his words had.

He began," I want this corps to become the best the GAR has ever produced. The likes of which the republic hasn't seen. I want our reputation to be just as legendary as the ARC troopers is amongst us clones*5. I want the enemy to flee in terror once they realize just how futile fighting us would be! I want us to be the very BEST,"he emphasized," like no one ever was.*6"

At that moment a raging inferno was lit inside each and every one of those men, those brothers in arms, to BE the very best they can be. To be the highest quality corps in the entire Galactic Republic.

After a few moments the commander continued," Now the 327th took one of the bigger hits in this battle, with losing most of Hawk Bat Battalion and such, so we will be having to return to Kamino to rest and replenish our numbers," He told them in a subdued tone," So after we're done here we will be heading out."

He let everyone digest their new orders," So before I call this debriefing to a close, I'd like to bring something to everyones attention."

Now everyone leaned in, curious as a spukama*7. What was it the commander was gonna say, did something happen, was something going to happen, were some of the thoughts that permeated their minds.

"Us commanders got together after the battle, and were proposing ideas on how we could better connect and lead our men. We all decided that, since we, the commanders, were doing why couldn't you guys too. We decided to implement a nickname system to sort of compliment ones designation, style, or whatever. We will have to run this by the Jedi so keep it between you guys until its approved," the commander said to us in a light tone.

4522 lightly elbowed 4453 in the ribs, silently chuckling at his comrades downtrodden expression at having the chance to tell his idea taken from him. 6734, 3421, and 4454 all had smiles on their face as they realized why 4453 looked down.

With a small smile on his face the commander dismissed them to get on the shuttles to go 'home'*8," That will be all men. Lets get on those shuttles so we can go home to Kamino. Once we get there I have something special in store for you," at this a shiver found its ways down everyone of their spines," Until then you all are dismissed."

* * *

><p>*1- The battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY was the first time the clones were deployed in real combat<p>

*2-CQC- Close Quartes Combat

*3-Google commander Bly to get the image in your head

*4-Google what happened to Hawk Bat Battalion in the battle of Geonosis

*5-The ARC Troopers were only ever seen by high ranking commanders, the kaminoians, and the Jedi.

*6- Pokemon reference

*7-The star wars equivalent of curious as a cat

*8- The clones think of Kamino as their home

Thanks for reading Read/Review Feedback is much appreciated


End file.
